Love or Death? I'll take either one
by KameeraJones
Summary: Bella goes to the Volturi for death but they refuse her and change her instead, there she begins to fall in love with a top guard.
1. Too precious for death

When Edward left me I was a complete and utter mess. I wouldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and the worst was it hurt to live. Every breath I took would kill me little by little until I couldn't stand it anymore. So the only logical thing to do was go to the Volturi and beg for death.

The plan actually gave me a smile, the first one I had in months. I planned to leave in one week, and in that week I laughed, smiled, ate, and Charlie couldn't havebeen happier. I was slightly saddened thinking about what my death would do to Charlie, but I was to overcome with joy because soon all the pain would be gone. Finally on Saturday I grabbed my passport and my college money, drove as fast as I could to the airport, and bought the ticket to the first plane leaving for Italy. I arrived in Volterra on Sunday.

It took my about ten times to call a taxi that would actually take me to the Volterra castle, and when I arrived he quickly took the money I handed him and swerved away. Just looking at the castle was awe inspiring, it had a rennaissance feel to it that was just amazing. The walls were made out of marble but they did not yet look tarnished, the walkway was paved and led to the entrance which was two big mahogany doors and on the sides there were actually flowers growing, they were black roses.

I made my way up to the front and opened the doors. I walked into a huge lobby where there was a well dressed receptionist typing quickly on the computer. I walked up to her.

"Hi, could I please meet with Aro?" I asked remembering the leader's name.

"Do you have an appointment?" She questioned with a slight Italian accent.

"No, but it should only take a few seconds."

"I'm afraid then that you'll have to leave." After saying that she began typing on her computer again.

I tapped her shoulder "Listen here," I looked at her name tag "Gianna. I have been through hell and back just to have the desperation to come here. I all I want is death and if a couple of omnipotent vampires can't deliver that in a few seconds out of their spare time, then the world might just find out about the mythical creatures all around us."

Gianna became wide eyed at my threat, she picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. "Demetri, could you please escort a guest to the throne room." She hung up the phone and began hurriedly typing again like nothing happened.

After a moment a blond haired vampire appeared. He eyed me up and down and turned away but before he did I could've swore I saw a small smile on his face. "Follow me." He said simply and with a tinge of an English accent. He led me through a long corridor and down a spiraling stairway which led into a huge room.

The room was quite beautiful. The floors were spotless marble and the walls sparkled almost as if made out of gold, and at the end of the room staright ahead were three regal looking vampires. One had blond hair that was almost white looking, the other had dark brown hair, and the one in the middle had hair that was pure black, all their hair was long. At their side was three other vampires standing, I think Edward told me about them. They were Jane, Felix, and Alec, the top guards.

"Ah, Demetri who do we have here? Are they food or guest?" The middle one who I think was Aro asked.

"They are guest, master." Demetri answered. He softly pushed me forward urging me to stand before them, I looked back at him and he nodded his head telling me it was okay and for some odd reason I believed him.

"So may I ask human, what is your business here?" Aro asked

"I wish for death." I told him easily. Everyone in the room seemed slightly taken aback and confused at the same time.

"But you are human, you parish so easily why can't you accomplish this yourself?" The one with the white hair, Caius, demanded angrily.

"It would be impossible. I don't have the courage to do it, I can't ask anyone I know or they'll probably put me in a mental institution, and other than that there seemed like no other option and I figured that it would only take a second for you guys to suck me dry." I explained.

Aro laughed at this but then turned serious. "How did you know what we are?"

"That's actually part of the reason I want to die, I just rather not talk about it." I answered.

Aro got out of his seat and walked to me. "May I?" he asked.

I was confused until Demetri appeared at my side. "Aro has a power that lets him know all your thoughts just by touching your hand." He whispered to me. I shivered slightly at his whisper and gave Aro my hand.

Aro closed his eyes and everything was silent. "Marvelous." He murmured.

"So I guess you know my story now." I said dejectedly.

"Nope. I can't see a thing, my dear, you have a power." Aro laughed happily and heartily. "Imagine all the things we can do with a shield!" Aro exclaimed turning to Caius and Marcus with a huge smile on his face.

"Wait, does this mean your not gonna kill me?" I questioned.

"Kill you? Oh no, you are much too valuable a weapon than that," Aro started "we're just going to have to change you."

"What! Maybe it was just a fluke, is there any way to make sure I'm a shield?"

"Actually there is, Jane. Please come here and test your power on... hmm how rude of me, what is your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Beautiful." I heard Demetri say under his breath.

"Yes, yes, Jane test your power on dear Bella." Aro ordered.

A small girl no older than fifteen approached me, she had blond hair and like her counterparts, mesmerizing red eyes. She glared at me and everyone looked at me expecting something. After while she stopped glaring and looked angry and confused, everyone else was speechless.

"So you are a shield my dear and now you have two choices. You can either join us, the most powerful beings in the world, or you can refuse us, try to run away, get caught and be kept into our dungeon until you accept the first choice." Are explained all the while with a smile on his face.

"Gee what a hard decision, I guess I'll pick the first one." I said sarcastically.

"Wonderful, you will be changed in three days time." He said giddily. "Demetri, show our guest to the deluxe suite."

"With pleasure, master." Demetri said back bowing slightly and escorted out of the thrown room.

"Stupid vampires." I muttered under my breath and I could hear everyone in the room laughing at my comment as I walked out.


	2. New relationships

It was quiet at first while Demetri escorted me to my room, but he finally broke the silence.

"It seems that Aro really likes you, he uses doesn't allow back talk." He told me as we were walking through another corridor.

"Well the wrost they really could've did is kill me and that's what I wanted anyway." I replied.

"Speaking of that why did you want to die?" He asked coming to an abrupt halt.

I was about to object to his stopping but then I saw the sign on the door that said guest. Well, I am going to be here for awhile, so I should just get the story out of the way. "It all started when I moved to Forks..."

15 minutes later

"And that's what happened." I finished.

Demetri looked so angry. "What an ass." He whispered trying to keep his emotions under control.

"It's really okay, nothing can be done about it now. Anyway I'm kind of tired, I think I'm going to lay down." I said faking a yawn.

"Okay but Bella if you ever need someone... or anything you can just tell me." Demetri offered.

"Thank you." I opened up the door and closed it. As soon as I heard his footsteps recede I held my chest together and collapsed on the floor with tears gushing out of eyes. I hobbled over to the bed and sat down. It hurts so bad to talk about him and I just relived everything. In a second cold arms were wrapped around me and I was crying on their shoulders until I went to sleep.

I woke up feeling completely refreshed but at the same time my faces felt dirty with dry tears. I remembered last night but had no idea who the mysterious stranger was, but since I had no idea I quickly dismissed the thoughts of who could've been. I finally looked around and I was in awe. I didn't realize how simply amazing it was. The rooms theme was blood and darkness apparently (pretty creative for vampires) the walls were ruby red and the rug was crimson, not to mention all the black furniture. Black sofas, black dressers, and the bed I laid in had black and red sheets. Everything looked so nice and surprisingly modern for a castle.

I got out of bed and went into the attached bathroom, at first I was shocked the Volturi had a bathroom but I guest they have more human guests than I thought. I remembered I had no clothes but when I looked on the sink there was a red sundress lying there with a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Marcus told me that our tie is going to be one that is equivilent to that of sisters. So I think we should start knowing each other, I picked out the dress for you myself, the red should compliment your skin color._

_P.s. Aro wants to see you in the throne room_

_-Jane_

Wow I thought Jane was supposed to be mean, maybe that's just rumor. I quickly stripped of my clothes and showered taking about an hour to make sure I was completely clean. I changed into the dress and Jane was right it did look good on me. I walked out of my bedroom and found out I had no idea how to get to the throne room. "Hello?" I asked "Can anybody help me to the throne room?" In a matter of seconds someone appeared in front of me.


	3. Throne room

I recognized the guard memeber who was in front of me. He had medium sized dark brown hair, he had deep red eyes, and was perfectly carved marble. He looked remarkably like Jane and I believe his name was Alec and if they weren't related then I must be blind. "Did you need help?" He asked. I loved the sound of his voice. I can't believe I was ogling, I mean all vampires look like this, right? Did I see a smirk on his face?

"Um yeah, I need help to the throne room." I murmured looking down.

He lifted my chin up with his finger and looked me in my eyes. "Follow me, and by the way that dress looks amazing on you." He said. I was sure now that I was blushing. He let go of my chin and began walking at a pace I could follow.

**15 corridors later...**

I saw Demetri standing at the door and he locked eyes iwth Alec and gowled, I wonder why he did that? Demetri open up a door for me and I walked in and he followed soon after. I saw all the rulers sitting on their thrones. Aro stood up and approached me. "Ah, dearest Bella, glad you came to visit us on this fine day."

"Sure, why did you call me in here?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"You insolent little gir,l how dare you insult the ruler of the world as we know it." Cauis spat at me.

I shrugged. "Maybe it's because I kinda want to die so there's nothing to lose." I spoke with a carefree edge to my voice.

Cauis was completely steamed but he said no more.

"I like this one," Aro announced turning to his 'brothers', "she has spunk!" when he said the last word it was almost as if someone sent electricity through his body.

"So why am I here again?" I asked.

"Oh yes, your here because there is a matter of who is going to change you, also what kind of missions you want to be sent on, oh and lets not forget how you know about vampires." Aro answered back hurriedly.

"I'm not sure of who I want to change me, I don't care what missions I go on, and I met some vamps who told me who they were." I flinched inwardly remembering the Cullens.

"Don't misunderstand me Bella," Aro started, "I like spunk but I'm going to need you to tell me who told you."

Demetri sensing my hesitation put his hand out for Ar. "My lord, she told me about it." Aro took Demetri's hand and after seconds came back to reality with a know look.

"It seems my good old friend Carlisle has gotten rather weak. I shall have to talk to him about that... I also need to know hwo you want to train you, you can decided upon the missions though later."

"I'll ask someone today if they's like to change me and I can give you an answer by tonight probably."

"Be sure that you do, you may leave now good day." Aro dismissed me.

"Actuall, I was wondering whether my diet had to be human blood or if it could be something a bit more unorthodox." I questioned.

"Well tradition dictates human blood, but we are ageless so we could start something new and have it be tradition before we even realize it. You may feast on whatever thing you wish to." Aro replied as he went back to his seat.

I went back out of the throne room and Demetri followed. We were now in the lobby and apparently Gianna was on break. "So, ummm, Demetri, I have a question. Well two actually." I said hesitantly.

"Okay shoot."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to change me."

"I'd love to." he told me simply, smiling proudly and his eyes said he had more emotion than he was letting on.

"Oh and I was also wondering if it was you who comforted me last night."

At that his smile faltered.


	4. The Forgotten Library

**A/n: I apologize for taking so long to update, time has just been flashing by anyway enjoy.**

Demetri just stratched the back of his head and found his feet very interesting. "I... Um... You were sad, and I just didn't want you to feel alone and then I saw you crying and I thought you needed to be comforted... I just- I just-" Demetri was speaking really quickly and he was going to start babbling soon so I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Demetri, it's okay. I just wanted to thank you, I needed to be comforted." I explained.

"So you're not mad?" He asked skeptically.

"Maybe a little," I said jokingly. "but if you help me find my room again I'll be willing to sweep it under the rug."

Demetri laughed. "Fine but how about we make a pit stop first?"

"Sure." I answered and with that he led me down another long corridor. It made me wonder how many secret passages the Volturi had. We walked until my legs almost gave out. "I'd hate to sound like every teenage cliche there every was but, are we almost there? My legs are killing me." I whined.

Demetri chuckled. "Would you like me to carry you?" He asked. I nodded my head blushing, he laughed, and picked me up bridal style. He began running and everything around me went blurry. With Edward this would've been scary but with Demetri it was exhilirating. He stopped running suddenly "We're here." He announced as he set me down in front of a sterling silver door.

I could barely go through the doors without stooping, so I knew Demetri had to duck down to come through. The door was dingy and looked forgotten which is so unlike everything else in the castle. I opened up the door and what was on the other side was simply amazing.

On the other side was a perfect room. There were bright flowers and subtle trees but we were still definately indoors. On the four walls were large bookcases jam packed with books that lead up to the ceiling which was about 20 feet high. The sun came in through windows and openings in the wall; the room had to be at least twice as big as the throne room. The parts of the floor not covered in soil were made of stone and every now and again my eyes would pass by benches that also looked unused..

"What is this place?" I asked in utter shock.

"Well it is an old library, I think they made it around two hundred years ago back when I first started. Something happened to make them abandon the room or maybe they simply forgot about it but I stumbled upon maybe 70 years ago and all the floor was covered in dirt and litered with plants, beautiful plants probably because of the openings in the walls and how windy it can get out here. No one comes here anymore but I find it simply amazing, I spend most of my free time here, it helps me relax. It might be kinda old fashioned but I do enjoy to read and I love the outdoors, it's like the best of both worlds for me, I love it and it seems I'm the only one who knows about it." Demetri explained.

"Oh my goodness, this is like a perfect dream." I whispered.

"So you like it?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "No, I love it." He offered me his hand and I took it we both sat in the bench and bathed in the sun as we talked. I think I'm really starting to like Demetri. 


	5. Sisters

** A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update, Ive been doing a story where Demetri is possibly the bad guy and then to go back to him and Bella being together is just weird. Also remember the more reviews I get the more I update.**

I was sitting in my room reflecting on the day and I was so happy. I know now that I like Demetri and it jus feels right. I was interrupted from my daydreaming with a knock on the bedroom door. I opened up the door and before my stood Alec. The guard who helped me find the throne room the other day. "Um hey..." Not my most genius line ever.

"Jane would like to meet you in her room, she suggested I help you find the way lest there be a repeat of this morning." He said the last part with a slight smirk and I'm sure my cheeks were reddening now.

"Ok I guess I'm just following you then." I announced and he offered his arm for me to take. I accepted it and we were moving through the hallways in this gigantic castle. Surprisingly Jane's room was very close to mine and it seemed to be adjacent to Alec's room. I saw a head pop out of the wooden door, it belonged to Jane.

"Oh Bella that dress looks good on you. I thought the color and your skin would make the perfect contrast, and I was right!" She smiled happily and appeared out of her room completely. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a purple silk blouse. She came up to me and gave me an Emmett bear hug. I really do miss my big marble brother.

"Settle down sister, you're scaring her." Alec teased.

"Need...Air." I managed to groan out and she immediately withdrew her arms.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I last interacted with a human who wasn't my din- um would you like to come in?" She asked correcting herself from reminding me of the people she killed.

"Be careful." Alec warned playfully.

"Oh shut up, brother!" She shouted back at him before closing her door. I looked at her room and was really aurprised, I had no idea she liked sunny days this much.

"Why is your room painted with blue skys and clouds all over?" I questioned

"I've always liked sunny days but obviously," she moved her hands in front of her perfect, marble body as if presenting herself "I am unable to go outside during days like that so sometimes I just sit in the middle of my room with the lights on and pretend I'm normal." Jane said this like it was no big deal but I could tell this saddened her.

"I uses to do the same thing when I first moved to Forks, it would be so cloudy I would just sit on my bed with the light on and pretend I was lying back in the desert of Arizona." When I told her this she lit up taking joy in the fact that we shared something.

"I think Marcus is right about us being as close as sisters." Jane told me.

"Me too." I replied. 


End file.
